


The Marquis' Book

by beanabaybee



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanabaybee/pseuds/beanabaybee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myka and Pete discover an artifact that has sexy powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Marquis' Book

“God, Myka,” Pete Lattimer groaned as his partner nibbled his earlobe, pressing her body closer to his and grinding against his fast-hardening erection, “you know we shouldn’t be doing this.”

“I know,” Myka breathed in his ear, sending shudders through his whole body, “but I can’t stop.” She dug her hands into his hair as she peppered kisses down his neck, punctuating it with a quick but hard bite to his collarbone.

“Mmm, me either,” Pete spun them both and pushed Myka against the wall  and as he did, a small, old book slipped out of her hand, crashing to the ground, flipping open to the cover page. It’s title: _Juliette_ by The Marquis de Sade.

 

**Two days earlier**

“The original manuscript of _Juliette_ by the Marquis de Sade. Last known location, Pennsylvania.”

Myka Bering and Pete Lattimer sat at the table in the common room of Leena’s bed and breakfast, looking over the files that Artie had just handed them. “Marquis de Sade, huh?” Pete asked, flipping through his packet, “he was one messed up dude.”

“Actually,” Myka cut in, looking up from her papers and taking a bite of a Twizzler, “he was really just ahead of his time, I mean, most people don’t find a little biting or some restraints to be sexual taboos, but he was chastised for writing about those kinds of things. What?” Artie and Pete were both staring at her, mouths slightly open. Myka blushed, “I grew up in a bookstore, remember? You don’t think I had a curious teenaged phase?”

“Right,” Artie continued, nervously adjusting his glasses, “the book was stolen from The Sex Museum in New York City and its last known location is a small city in Pennsylvania.”

“What’s it do?” Pete asked.

“Well,” Artie stammered, “It uh, it, well-“

“It makes people have rough sex. Or I guess not so rough by Myka’s standards.” Claudia cut in, flopping down the free chair. Myka blushed again and took another bite of her candy.

“Yes, thank you,” Artie adjusted his glasses again and cleared his throat. “It’s not just a little rough sex, though. It’s amplified to the point of serious bodily harm, and, in one case, death. You don’t need me to tell you to be careful and don’t touch the book.”

***

“So, when you get into a fight, do you like, get turned on when the other guy hits you?” Pete navigated the black SUV through small city streets, headed toward an apartment building where the last victim of the book had been.

“Oh, would you let it go, Pete? I read a lot of books growing up. And yes, maybe I learned a thing or two…” She glanced over to see Pete almost leering at her as he stopped at the red light, “but that’s none of your business.”

“Maybe not, but it’s going to change the way I look at you from now on.” Pete pulled up in front the building, pulling on his purple rubber gloves as he got out of the car and walked up the stairs. Thankfully, no one had died this time, but they had visited the victim in the hospital, and he had said the book was still in his apartment. He thought he remembered dropping it on the floor after his girlfriend broke his wrist trying to forcefully restrain him. The pain from the broken wrist had made him realize what was going on, and he had dialed 911 before passing out.

***

They’d looked for an hour, but the book and the girlfriend were both missing. Artie had sent Claudia out to them, as she had “repurposed” yet another gadget into what she described as an artifact GPS. It was now day two and Claudia was in the back seat of the SUV, shouting out directions to Pete as he drove. The artifact was on the move and they needed to catch it before anyone else got hurt. “Pete, its here, stop!” Pete slammed on the breaks and the three of them jumped out of the car, following carefully behind a tall blonde woman who had the book in her hand and was entering a house across the street. Pete took the Tesla in his hand and crossed the street, followed by Myka and Claudia. The woman had left the door open, probably in her desperation to fill the urges placed on her by the book. Pete pushed it open and found the woman frantically checking the rooms upstairs, clearly looking for someone she had expected to be home.

“Secret Service, put the book down,” He said gently, pointing the Tesla in her direction. The woman looked at Pete, then at the Tesla, and her survival instincts seemed to take over. She threw the book at Claudia before running out the front door. Without thinking, Myka caught the book in her bare hands as Claudia ducked to keep it from hitting her face. Pete turned to see what happened and for a moment, no one said anything, they all just stared at the book in Myka’s hands. “Pete, Claudia, get out of here!” Myka continued to stare at the book, careful not to move or look up.

Pete took a step toward Myka. “Myka, just put the book-“ before he could finish his sentence, Myka kissed him, shoving up against the nearest wall harder than necessary. He managed to activate the safety on the Tesla and toss it to the floor before grabbing Myka’s shoulders and pushing her away. “Myka! Stop and put the book down.” Myka used her free hand on his chest to push him against the wall again. “Ow!”

“Sorry, Pete, I, I can’t stop it.” Her voice was breathy, but she looked genuinely distraught. She kissed him again, this time biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. As he tried to fight back, she grabbed both of his wrists, slamming them against the wall and at the same time touching the book with his hands. Suddenly, Pete was kissing back against his will, wresting one of his hands free to roughly grab a handful of Myka’s hair.

Meanwhile, Claudia had pulled her Farnsworth out of her pocket and was speaking into it. “Uh, Artie, we have a problem,” she turned the Farnsworth toward Pete and Myka, showing Artie what was going on.

“Ok, uh, yeah. This is a problem. If you get too close, they might, um, try to include you, but you need to get the book away from them and neutralize it before one,” he winced as Myka slammed Pete’s head sideways against the wall and started biting his ear, “or both of them get hurt.”

“God, Myka,” Pete groaned as she nibbled his earlobe, pressing her body closer to his and grinding against his fast-hardening erection, “you know we shouldn’t be doing this.”

“I know,” Myka breathed in his ear, sending shudders through his whole body, “but I can’t stop.” She dug her free hand into his hair as she peppered kisses down his neck, punctuating it with a quick but hard bite to his collarbone.

“Ow! Me either,” Pete spun them both and shoved Myka against the wall and as he did, the book slipped out of her hand, crashing to the ground and bouncing on the rug It landed in front of Claudia, who picked it up with gloved hands and threw in a neutralizing bag. The book sparked as it hit the bag, but Pete and Myka were still grinding against each other with no sign of stopping. The good news was that they didn’t seem to be trying to hurt each other anymore.

“Uh, Artie,” Claudia yelled into the  Farnsworth. They’re not stopping.”

“Yeah,” Artie cleared his throat, “I suspect they’re going to have to, uh, ride out the sexual energy from the artifact. But they shouldn’t be in danger of injuring each other anymore.”  He paused, waiting. “Claudia, uh, maybe you should give them some privacy?” Claudia continued to stare, ignoring Artie. “Claudia!” she turned abruptly and left the house, taking one last glance behind her.

By now, Pete had ripped open the buttons on Myka’s shirt and was kissing her shoulders and neck. He gruffly pulled the straps of her bra down, exposing her breasts.  He bent and took one nipple in his mouth, sucking and nipping lightly.

“Yeah, just like that,” Myka moaned, arching toward his mouth, “but you don’t have to be so gentle.” Pete did what Myka asked, peppering rough bites on and around Myka’s nipples, first the left, then the right, eliciting a string of profanity mixed with his name over and over.

Myka pulled Pete’s shirt off and went to work on his neck and collarbone, kissing and licking and _oh_ , that was going to leave a mark. She then worked her way back up to nibble on his ear. “Pete, I need you to fuck me.”

Pete gave Myka one more long kiss before taking a step back and undoing her pants. He hooked his fingers beneath the waistband of her panties and removed both with one swift movement. She kissed him, trying to keep her balance while she stepped out of her shoes and kicked her pants away. Pete reached down and caressed her clit with two fingers, feeling that she was already wet and ready for him. She moaned and undid his pants, pushing them and his boxers to the floor forcefully with both hands, exposing his hard cock. Without missing a beat, she gripped it at the base and gave it a few strokes. Pete threw his head back and moaned. “Oh, fuck, Myka, yes.” Pete couldn’t take it anymore. He lifted Myka up, pinning her against the wall with her legs wrapped around his waist. She cried out when he thrust inside her, capturing his lips again in a rough kiss. Pete reached between them and stroked her again, matching the movement of his fingers to the rhythm of his thrusts. “God, Pete, that’s, yes, that’s good.”Pete kissed Myka and continued to thrust and stroke, feeling her legs tighten around his back. After a few moments, she pulled away, leaning in to whisper in his ear again, “Pete, I’m so close, I can’t-“

Pete cut her off, pulling back a bit to look into her eyes. “It’s ok, come for me, Myka.” As if on command, Myka threw her head back and cried out, shuddering under Pete’s touch. The feel of her hot wetness clenching around his cock was all he needed, and a moment later, he was coming, too, moaning an almost unintelligible string of profanities. He kissed Myka one more time and buried his face in her shoulder, holding her still against the wall.

“Oh, god. _Oh,_ god,” Myka chanted, still laying gentle kisses against Pete’s shoulder. Then, whatever residual effects of the artifact were holding them wore off, and she looked up at Pete, embarrassment filling her face. “Oh, god.” She gave Pete’s shoulder a shove and he pulled out, biting back the moan that threatened to escape his lips. He lowered Myka to the floor, avoiding her eyes and turning away when she bent to pick up her clothes. Once they were both fully dressed (Myka having to improvise keeping her shirt closed with some strategically place bobby pins to replace her missing buttons) they left the house, both walking a little funny and not looking at or speaking to each other.

Claudia was outside, leaning against the SUV and flipping through her iPhone. A look of amusement crossed her face and she opened her mouth to say something, but Pete cut her off, “not a word, Claudia, get in the car.” Claudia shut her mouth and went around the passenger side, getting into the front seat while Myka climbed into the back, presumably trying to be as far away from Pete as possible.

 

***

It was a week before Myka could even be in the same room as Pete, let alone speak to him. Luckily there was only one artifact sighting in that time and Claudia was able to handle it on her own. One night, Pete entered the common room of Leena’s, fully expecting Myka to jump off the couch and rush out of the room like she had for the last week, but to his surprise, she stayed right where she was, engrossed in a book. To his further surprise, he noticed she was reading a paperback copy of _Juliette_. She looked up when he sat on the other end of the couch, neither of them sure what to say.

After what seemed like forever, Myka reached out and touched the fading bite-shaped bruise on Pete’s neck. “Wow. I am so sorry.”

Pete shrugged. “It’s cool. The book made you do it.”

“Actually,” Myka blushed, hiding behind her book, “The book had been neutralized by then.”

“Wait, so you weren’t being extra abusive because of the book?” Myka shook her head and Pete brought his hand to his neck in fake shock, unable to completely contain the mocking smile that eventually took over his face. Myka blushed a deeper red and threw a pillow at him, hitting him square in the face. Pete threw it back, and after a few moments, they collapsed into a fit of giggles, still trying to hit each other with pillows.

“Well,” Pete said when he was finally able to breathe again, “I don’t think this is something we should dwell on. We’re partners, weird stuff happens to us all the time. So, can we just put it behind us?”

Myka nodded, biting her lip. “I think we can handle that.”


End file.
